Draco and Hermione and the Problem a HP fanfic
by mustangsnaps
Summary: Draco and Hermione are dating secretly and then they find out something that will change everything for them. "We shouldn't. We're only 16" she gasped as Draco started trailing kisses down her neck and began to suck on her collar-bone lightly. "Aw hell with it" Hermione said and started unbuttoning Draco's cloak and shirt as he did the same.
1. Chapter 1

Draco and Hermione and the Problem (a HP fanfic)

By mustangsnaps

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters. I only own this plot. The only thing different thing besides the romance is that Draco isn't trying to kill Dumbledore and voldemort is dead already. Hope you enjoy it and look for my other fanfics. PLEASE review:)

Chapter 1

It was their sixth year of school in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry . Hermione Granger was walking through the halls of Hogwarts on her way to her house's common room. As she was walking she saw one of her best friends; Ron Weasly, snogging Lavender Brown like there was no tomorrow in an empty classroom. "Hmph" she huffed as she walked past. She continued down the hall and spotted her other friend Harry Potter facing a wall she went toward him but quickly realized that he too was kissing someone. That someone was Ginny Weasly, Ron's younger sister. She pointedly kept walking. 'They might not know it but I have someone too.' she thought to herself. She changed her destination and instead walked to a place where her and her secret boyfriend met a lot. Their spot was hidden behind a tapestry in a secret passage which made it even a more unlikely place to get caught. They hadn't planned to meet but she still hoped he would be there. As she went behind the tapestry a hand grabbed hers and pulled her in. She already knew before seeing the face that it belonged to her boyfriend. "Hey you." she said, "I hoped you'd be here." "Yeah me too. I really needed to see you." Draco said, "Hey I'm really sorry for those awful things I said to you today, I know it was just a show but I really hate having to pretend to hate you." he told her. "Well you should know that you're great at "hating" me. But don't worry I know it's just a show. Half the time I have to try not to burst out laughing at how mad Harry and Ron get and how they don't know." Hermione said. They kissed light first, then deeply as they grasped at each other's backs. "We shouldn't. We're only 16" she gasped as Draco started trailing kisses down her neck and began to suck on her collar-bone lightly. "Aw hell with it" Hermione said and started unbuttoning Draco's cloak and shirt as he did the same. In the back of her mind she knew they shouldn't because a lot of unwanted things could happen, but she loved Draco no matter what others thought of him and that was all that mattered to her then.

The next morning Harry, Ron, and Hermione made their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Harry and Ron were talking about what Harry had done last night. "Hey that's my sister you're doing those things with" Ron said annoyed but with an impressed expression on his face. "I can't believe she let me go that far with her. Third base is amazing mate you need to get there." Harry said with a dreamy expression. 'Wow, so Harry had done that too last night' Hermione thought. She herself was reminiscing over what had happened between her and Draco last night. They had stopped before midnight and gone to bed so they wouldn't get caught. They were in the most opposite houses after all. She looked across to the Slytherin's table and caught Draco's eyes, they smiled quickly and looked away. "Who were you lookin' at?" Harry asked, "Bet it was Macclagen." Ron said snickering. "I wasn't looking at anyone, shouldn't you two be talking about how Harry banged your sister?" She snapped, that put a scowl on Ron's face and made Harry blush. They sat down and ate their breakfast, soon accompanied by Ginny who blushed at the sight of Harry. Hermione wished she could be honest about her relationship but she knew how the others would react and so did Draco. At least they could still be together. It was the best they could hope for until after they left school.

Later during one of her free periods she went to their meeting spot to find Draco. She had sat inside for a couple minutes when he showed up out of breath. "I ran into Potter and Weasly. We had a row and they chased me. I know they're your friends but they really are a pain in the ass." Draco said. "Yeah, but so are your friends, always calling me mudblood." she answered him poutingly. "Yes, and I hate them for that. Your friends might be a pain but at least they're decent" he replied. "Well thank you very much. Im honored that you approve of my friends in some form." Hermione said jokingly. "Hey just because I said your friends are decent doesnt mean I approve of Golden Boy and Weasle." Draco said defensively. "Well at least you tried." Hermione laughed. "You bet your ass i did." Draco replied. They both smiled and then Hermione stood up and kissed him draping her arms around his neck as he took hold of her waist. "I love you so much Draco" She said when they finally broke apart for air. "I love you too, more than you could ever know and even though hiding what we have is driving me mad its worth it if i can still keep you." Draco said in a hushed voice stroking her hair. Hermione blushed looking up into his eyes. "Thank you, I feel the same way. I hate hiding us but it makes the most sense right now. we just have to wait till we are out of school." she said sadly. "Yeah and as long as we're together I can wait." Draco said, he smirked his trade mark smirk "I cant wait to see the look on their faces when they find out though." "Yeah thats going to be something to put in the pensive. Lets be sure to bring a camera." Hermione said giggling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Ok so if you really can't figure out that I don't own Harry Potter than there is something wrong with you, cuz why wud I be struggling to save up for a new iTouch and hav a trackfone if I owned a franchise like that?**

**Hey guys:****J ****Sorry for the long week. Just started my first year or High School and I was busy trying to get everything straight, not to mention I've posted some more stories. Haha I wrote them during class in my notebook. I'm writing a Drarry with a darker Harry right now. Thanks for the reviews they mean so much to me so thanks;) Well on with the story, hope you approve and check out my other stories if you want.**

**Chapter Two**

It had been a couple of weeks since that night and Hermione wasn't doing well at all. For the past few days she had been throwing up constantly at the slightest things. It was seriously starting to get on her nerves. Honestly, just that morning she had gone into the Great Hall and just one whiff of the breakfast bacon had sent her wheeling around in the opposite direction. And it wasn't just in the mornings either, sometimes she would be in a class and she would have to scramble to get out before she threw up on the professor. She had kept it from everyone so far because she was pretty sure she had a good idea of what it could be and she was scared of what would happen if she was right and they found out. But she had decided that it was the best for her to go to the Hospital Wing and to have Madame Pomfrey take a look at her, just to be safe. It turned out that her hunch was right.

"What? Really? Are you sure?" Hermione asked, a dull acceptance settling over her because she knew without hearing the medi-witch's answer that it was true.

"Yes, I am right. You are pregnant; may I ask who the father is?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

"Draco Malfoy, he's my boyfriend. Please don't tell anyone. Nobody knows about us, I'm sure you can understand why. Do you have anything I can take for the Morning Sickness?" Hermione said, dazedly.

"Oh my. That is unexpected. And yes, of course I have something you can take. Here," She said as she handed Hermione a flask. "Take this now and you should be fine for the rest of the time you would experience the Morning Sickness. Well I would like you to come back here for at least once a month during the remainder of your pregnancy and for a week after just to make sure everything goes as it should. Assuming that you are going to see this through…"

"Of course I am! I would never think of getting rid of this baby." Hermione defended, her hands subconsciously covering her abdomen.

"That's what I thought too. Well then I will be seeing you next month unless you decide to come sooner. May I advise you to tell Mr. Malfoy about this sooner than later." Madame Pomfrey said as she shooed Hermione out of the Hospital Wing.

As she left, her shock turned into excitement. _'This is so exciting! I can't wait to tell Draco, I hope he'll be alright. Even if he isn't I'll be alright because now I have this baby.'_

Later that day Hermione was making her way to their meeting place, preparing herself for the challenge that was to be telling Draco of the news. She got there and sat down and started fiddling with the corner of her tie. Not two minutes later Draco showed up, walking over to her and kissing her on the cheek as he sat down.

"What's up, love?" He asked, stroking her hair as he did so.

"Um, well, I haven't been feeling well for the past few days so I went to Madame Pomfrey and had her take a look at me to find out what was wrong. And she told me…" Hermione said, mumbling the last part.

"What? I didn't catch the last part." Draco asked confused.

"She said that I'm pregnant." Hermione squeaked.

Draco's face went blank, and stayed blank for some time. Hermione began worrying that he was paralyzed with anger. And just as she was about to apologize his face split into a huge grin and he grabbed her and pressed a hard, solid kiss on her surprised lips.

"This is amazing! We're going to be parents! This is fantastic!" He said enthusiastically.

"You really think so? You're not angry?" She asked uncertainly.

"Of course I'm serious. I couldn't possibly be angry about this. This is the best news I've received ever. I love you and I wouldn't want this any other way." Draco said, smiling at Hermione to reassure her.

"What about the others?"

"Screw the others. We have each other and now this baby. Nothing else matters."

"I agree. What should we do though?" Hermione asked.

"Well we have a couple of options. We could tell them, we could hide it as long as possible and then tell them. Then again we could always wait the two months till the years over and we turn 17. Then we could run away and never look back, we'd be legal and would only have to hope that they couldn't find us. We could get married, start a life. With no contradiction at all. Which one is the most appealing to you?" Draco asked, knowing full well which one his girlfriend would choose.

"Well obviously I'm going to choose the last one. Do you really want to marry me?" she asked, not believing what she heard.

"Of course I want to marry you. Only an idiot wouldn't want to marry a sexy, smart, funny, gorgeous, amazing girl like you." Draco said, love filling his grey eyes. "I'm happy you like that idea. Where should we go?"

"Maybe we could go somewhere foreign, like the U.S. or Canada." Hermione suggested excitedly.

"That is an excellent idea. I like the sound of the U.S. Maybe we could go to New York. Or Boston. Well I have plenty of money so it won't be a problem where ever we end up." Draco said happily, resting his cheek on the top of Hermione's head.

"Ok. The only one who knows about us is Madame Pomfrey and she won't tell anyone, though they might realize it when we both disappear. Either that or they'll think one of us has killed the other." Hermione laughed.

"Ok then. We can do this. I love you so much." Draco said, kissing the top of her head.

"I love you too, Dray."


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey guys:) I'm so sorry it took me so long to update hehehe… yeah well I've finally found some time where I'm not busy reading fanfics to actually keep up writing my own. Ok for those of u who have forgotten what is going on: Hermione is pregnant from her secret relationship with Draco, they r currently planning on escaping after school ends, together. Hope you guys enjoy. Sorry if it's a little short._**

**hgdmhgdmhgdmhgdm**

Those last few months of school flew by before they couple knew it, and aside from some close calls with unexpected morning sickness no one had figured out that anything unusual was going on. It was now the last night before graduation and Draco and Hermione were spending their time in the room of requirement. Laying on the love seat that the ever helpful room had provided, they lay wrapped in each other's arms. Stroking Hermione's hair with his free hand he reviewed the details of the plan with her for what had to be the millionth time that month.

"So right after we say goodbye to our friends we make it look like we are going to go meet with our families," he started

"Then with our luggage shrunk in our pockets we meet up behind the stage and we apparate to London where we change into our muggle clothes and board our plane." Hermione interrupted with ease by experience. They had added this to the plan after some thought to make it harder for the wizards to find them by using muggle transportation. They had already gotten all of their Gringotts information out of the way as the 7th years were allowed to leave the grounds as they were of age, and they had been able to sneak away during a Hogsmeade weekend.

"Then we apparate to our New York apartment and get our things unpacked. And when that's done, we'll get our marriage certified legally." Draco finished, satisfied with they're plan. They had all the money they would need for many lifetimes because Draco was the sole Malfoy heir. They would be all set, and if that weren't enough they would be opening up their own book store a block away from their flat. It would be for muggles and wizards as the only the muggle books would be visible to the muggles while the wizards would be able to see both. There flat was right in the city which was helpful because they wouldn't need a driver's license to get around and people are less likely to notice weird stuff in a city packed to the brim with weird people. Deciding that it was late enough and that people might start wondering why they weren't at the pre graduation celebrations.

Helping his lover off of the seat, Draco pulled her close to him and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

"I can't wait for our lives to start, without the prejudices of our families and our blood statuses. This is going to be wonderful." Draco sighed wistfully, planting kisses in her hair as Hermione rested her head in the crook of his neck.

"This is going to be wonderful." She agreed, tilting her head up she placed one last kiss on his lips before she turned away and walked out of the door and into the hall way, "until tomorrow then, darling." She smirked and blew him a kiss as she walked away.

**hgdmhgdmhgdmhgdmhgdm**

As the accepting of diplomas finished the next day the former students, now graduates, of Hogwarts threw their hats into the air and cheered. They soon desponded to find their families and friends. Harry and Ron soon sought out Hermione and attached themselves to her arms.

"Can you believe it?" Ron said excitedly, "We did it! We graduated! No more bloody homework and no more teachers!" he let out a sigh, "This feels bloody fantastic." He grinned and prodded Harry. "What d'you think mate?"

"I think I've had enough traumatizing experiences here to last me a life time." Harry stated, a small smile adorning his face. "I can't wait to start the healing training at St. Mungo's" he finished happily. They had found out that Harry had decided to forgo the Auror career to be a healer instead, to make up for some of the trouble he had caused in people's lives. Hermione though that this was an excellent idea and fully supported him. Ron, while being happy that Harry was happy, was a little disheartened by the fact he wouldn't be in the same job as his best friend and wouldn't be fighting side-by-side him.

Deciding that it was the perfect time to leave Hermione took her chance.

"Alright guys, I have to go find my parents. Catch up with you both later, alright?" She said as she headed away from them swiftly. She spotted her parents who congratulated their "baby girl" and she quickly left them saying she had to go find someone. She made her way to the back of the stage and found Draco Arriving on the other side having just left his parents. They quickly grabbed hands and appareted away from Hogwarts and onto their new life.

**hgdmhgdmhgdmhgdmhgdmhgdmhgdm**

**_Well that's it for now until I find time to write more. Please read my other stories which will be updated soon hopefully. Review please, no flames. I will boo you out if you flame me so don't even try. Constructive criticism it appreciated so be nice about it and not a douche please. Until next time my readers and I hope you enjoy._**


End file.
